Sasaukage
by Uzumaki Sarada
Summary: Mesmo que lhe custasse caro perder todo esse tempo precioso junto dela, faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-la. Seria sempre seu Sasaukage. (Boru/Sara) - Baseada no anime/mangá Boruto: Naruto Next Generations.


**Esclarecimentos:** _Naruto_ e _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ não me pertencem. Os personagens são de autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta história é apenas ficção e não possui fins lucrativos.

 **Capa:** Créditos a Helena Scarlet

 **Shipper:** Boruto Uzumaki e Sarada Uchiha

Recomendo que antes de fazer a leitura, tenham lido/assistindo o mangá/anime _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_.

 _* **Sasaukage** *_

Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que avistara aqueles portões. Sua investigação havia demorado mais do que ele esperava. Não imaginou ter de lidar com um novo movimento pró-guerra sozinho, mas esse era um dos seus trabalhos: impedir aqueles que desejavam perturbar a paz reinstalada graças ao sacrifício de grandes heróis do mundo ninja antes que chegassem a se tornar uma ameaça de fato. Sempre contava com o auxílio de Konoha é claro, mas por vezes atuava só, lutando com todas suas forças para proteger aqueles que lhe eram queridos. Para proteger a Vila e proteger a ela. Era seu braço direito afinal, seu homem de confiança e protetor. E ele sempre cumpria sua palavra, algo que havia aprendido com seu pai, o Sétimo Hokage.

Respirou o ar daquele lugar. Por mais longe que estivesse nunca se esquecia da sensação de estar em casa. A brisa suave, o farfalhar das árvores, o barulho das ruas apinhadas de civis e shinobis, os sons dos pássaros, o gosto da comida... Estar em Konoha aquecia seu coração.

Saltava sobre os telhados com pressa de reportar os resultados de suas últimas viagens. Precisava atualizá-la a respeito do que estava havendo fora dos grandes portões da Vila mas, principalmente, necessitava vê-la. Seu coração falhou uma batida ante tal perspectiva. A impressão que tinha era a de que eras inteiras haviam se passado desde seu último reencontro.

Se a conhecia bem, ela estava até agora debruçada sobre as enormes pilhas de papel que lotavam o seu escritório. Era uma líder ainda mais dedicada que seu pai, embora ele tenha pensado de início que não fosse possível, já que Naruto vivia para isso. Seu trabalho sempre foi prioridade. Algo que, quando criança, custou a compreender. Porém hoje não só entendia como também compartilhava do sentimento de amar uma vila inteira como se fosse sua família. Mas ele sabia que ninguém amava mais esse lugar e estas pessoas do que ela.

Sarada, assim como Naruto quando criança, tinha um único sonho, tornar-se Hokage de Konoha para proteger a todos com sua vida se necessário. A ele, por outro lado, tal cargo nunca foi atraente, sua admiração sempre foi dedicada ao homem que era conhecido por Sasaukage*, aquele que dava suporte ao Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha. Quando viu Sasuke e seu pai lutando lado a lado para proteger a Vila anos atrás foi que tomou a decisão de dedicar sua vida a ser aquele que apoia e protege a "Sombra do fogo".

Quando criança ele prometeu que quando ela fosse Hokage ele lhe apoiaria e protegeria, cuidaria bem dela, e era o que vinha fazendo desde então.

Dirigiu os olhos azuis ao grande monte Hokage, reconstruído após uma batalha que ele mesmo travara da qual não gostava de lembrar, e viu o rosto dela esculpido na pedra. Sorriu.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao chegar à Torre do Hokage e avistar uma luz ainda acesa. A única em todo o prédio. Eram 05:04 da madrugada e enquanto todos dormiam ela trabalhava por eles. Continuava a mesma garota teimosa de sempre!

Entrou pela janela aberta sem cerimônias pois sabia que ela estava ciente da sua presença. Viu-a sentada com o manto branco bordado em vermelho estendido em suas costas, o chapéu descansando sobre a mesa e ambas as mãos massageando as têmporas. Sabia que a encontraria ali e naquele estado.

\- _Você voltou!_ \- Ela exclamou, recompondo-se e deixando escapar o sorriso genuíno de felicidade.

- _Sim, e tenho notícias de fora do país do Fogo para você, Hokage-sama_ \- Disse, ajeitando os cabelos loiros despenteados e a capa preta que lhe cobria o corpo bem trabalhado. Parou atrás da cadeira dela e aproximou-se de seu ouvido para pronunciar o título que ela levava. Viu a pele da moça se arrepiar. Ah, as reações dela! Quanta saudade sentiu disso.

\- _Você sabe que não precisa me chamar assim Boruto_. - ela disse com a voz entrecortada. A proximidade do loiro lhe acelerava o pulso, fazia seu sangue correr nas veias. Tragava o ar sôfrega, sentindo a respiração dele em seu ouvido. Há quanto tempo não o via? Seis meses? Não, mais que isso! Ainda assim seu corpo não se esquecia e sempre reagia a ele da mesma forma.

Boruto Uzumaki era o único a ter Sarada Uchiha, a Oitava Hokage de Konoha, totalmente a sua mercê, e o pior é que ele sabia disso.

\- _Então, há quanto tempo você não dorme? Uma semana inteira desta vez?_ \- Perguntou em tom de brincadeira, porém ela viu uma pequena ruga de preocupação se formando em sua testa.

\- _Não faz tanto tempo assim!_ \- Defendeu-se, mas bocejou logo em seguida. Seu corpo a traía. Ele riu com vontade, enquanto ela fez uma careta, cruzando os braços incomodada com a própria contradição.

\- _Vamos, amanhã eu lhe contarei tudo, mas por hoje chega de trabalhar, você precisa relaxar mais sabia? Além disso, é meu dever cuidar bem de você!_ \- Enquanto falava, puxou a cadeira giratória dela em sua direção, ficando na mesma altura dos olhos dela. Os azuis encontraram os negros. Ele tocou de leve as olheiras que já começavam a se tornar roxas. Balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Ah, será que ela nunca aprenderia? Toda vez era a mesma coisa! Ela precisava cuidar de toda a vila, mas não deveria esquecer de cuidar de si mesma daquela forma. Toda sua imensa dedicação aos outros tinha um preço muito alto, um que ele não estava disposto a pagar.

Esse também era seu trabalho, proteger a Hokage de si mesma sempre que fosse necessário.

Ela franziu o cenho, mais contrariada com a ideia de deixar todos aqueles assuntos pendentes do que com o fato de ele estar lhe dando ordens. Não o via há tanto tempo e sentia tanta saudade que pouco lhe importava o tom mandão que ele usara. No fundo, tudo o que mais desejava era estar em casa com ele, só com ele, durante o pouco tempo que lhes restava até que o Uzumaki partisse novamente.

\- _Boruto_. - Ela pausou, fixou seus olhos negros nos dele e suspirou antes de prosseguir. - _Senti a sua falta, idiota._ \- Ralhou, embora um sorriso se formasse no rosto alvo da kunoichi.

Ele puxou a cadeira para mais perto enquanto a trazia para si com uma mão. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos fios negros e longos, macios embora ela não tivesse muito tempo para cuidar deles. Aspirou o aroma de flores que se desprendia da pele suave. Ah! Como amava esse cheiro. Dormia e acordava com ele fixo em sua mente. Observou cada traço daquele belo rosto, enquanto ela fechava os olhos inteiramente entregue. Seu coração batia enlouquecido assim como o dela. Colos seus lábios num delicado roce, para em seguida tomar sua boca num beijo mais exigente e desesperado, carregado de saudade e luxúria.

Afastou seus rostos e a observou abrir os olhos devagar, viu o tom vermelho de suas íris e sorriu de lado. Adorava quando o Sharingan demonstrava o descontrole de Sarada de forma tão evidente.

Sem aviso, a ergueu da cadeira e carregou-a nos braços janela a fora, esquecendo-se dos papéis e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a bela kunoichi em seus braços.

Em minutos, estavam diante da janela do quarto da residência da jovem Uchiha, que foi aberta sem demora, dando passagem ao loiro que a sustentava como se não pesasse mais que uma pluma. Ele a deitou sobre a cama, prendendo-a sob seu corpo muito maior que o dela, embora isso não significasse que era fraca, muito pelo contrário. Arriscava-se a dizer que a força dos punhos de sua Sarada superava em muito a de Sakura.

Há semanas ansiava por tê-la ali, encarando-o com olhos vermelhos tomados de ternura e desejo. Não precisavam de muitas palavras. Seus olhos tinham um idioma em comum. Liam um ao outro com facilidade desde crianças. Essa ligação ficou mais forte à medida que superaram os vários obstáculos no caminho de seus sonhos, sempre lutando lado a lado.

Tomou seus lábios mais um vez, enquanto suas mãos exploravam vorazmente as conhecidas curvas do corpo esguio da Uchiha. Os dedos dela enroscaram-se em seu reluzente cabelo loiro, bagunçando-o ainda mais e uma perna roçava tentadoramente na sua. Ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior lentamente e recebeu um gemido incontido como resposta. Ah, ela acabava com sua sanidade! Amava essa mulher!

Não sabia dizer quando tudo havia começado. Talvez ele sempre tivesse sentido mais que amizade pela sua implicante companheira de time. Sabia apenas que, num dado momento, ele e Sarada simplesmente não conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro. Era como se precisassem do contato para sobreviver. Por este motivo, seu atual modo de vida era ao mesmo tempo gratificante, pois se sentia honrado em proteger a vila e a ela mesmo nas sombras, e torturante, porque a distância o corroía por dentro, fazendo-o ansiar dia após dia pelo toque dela.

As reminiscências da guerra o mantinham ocupado e distante. Era o preço pela promessa que fizera. Por isso toda vez que se encontravam deixavam ruir as barreiras, transbordando o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, sem necessidade de esconder-se.

Eles não eram um casal formal, mas toda a Vila sabia de seu complicado envolvimento. No fundo, toda Konoha torcia por eles, ele sabia. Talvez algum dia as circunstâncias lhes permitissem viver lado a lado como um casal comum. Ele esperava incansavelmente por isso.

Com dedos hábeis, retirou a capa branca da Hokage, deslizando o tecido pelos ombros dela delicadamente. A blusa vermelha (sim, ela ainda a usava) teve o mesmo destino. Seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos volumosos seios agora à mostra. Com pressa, beijou-lhe desde o lóbulo da orelha à clavícula, mordiscando de leve ali antes de tomar o seio direito em sua boca. Os suspiros sôfregos de prazer dela eram música para seus ouvidos saudosos. As mãos, incansáveis, traçaram caminhos pelas coxas alvas e torneadas da Uchiha, afoitas pelo contato pele à pele.

Destituí-la de todas suas vestes era um tipo de autotortura. Seu desejo aumentava e o consumia a cada peça de tecido que tirava. Quanto mais nua Sarada ficava, mais dolorosa era sua excitação. Talvez fosse o chakra estilo fogo dos Uchiha, mas ela o punha em chamas.

Sentiu sua capa ser arrancada e arremessada para um canto qualquer do quarto e sorriu de lado ante a voracidade de sua garota. Sarada sorriu com malícia enquanto suas mãos rasgavam as vestes negras dele sem esforço algum. Ah sim, ela o fazia ter muita despesa com roupas! O toque dos dedos sobre a pele quente de seu peitoral o fez fechar os olhos de satisfação. Ela deslizava suas mãos, traçando um a um os gominhos da barriga musculosa, construída com anos de treinamento árduo sob a tutela de Sasuke. Seus músculos abdominais se contraíram sob o toque quando a mão desceu uns centímetros a mais. Ele não conteve um gemido. O sorriso dela se ampliou enquanto o olho esquerdo dele revelava seu doujutsu involuntariamente. Ela o tocou com o indicador, percorrendo o caminho da cicatriz, da sobrancelha a bochecha. Depositou um beijo casto sobre a marca. Ele afundou-se em seu pescoço, aspirando o aroma das negras madeixas e logo retornando a beijar os lábios já inchados da kunoichi, enquanto arrancava sua última peça de roupa.

Uma das mãos masculinas deslizou até a virilha da moça, tocando a umidade que ali se formara. O polegar deslizou lenta e tortuosamente sobre o clitóris latejante, enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço e apertava o enlace em sua fina cintura. Ela gemeu suplicante, em tom choroso, implorando que lhe desse mais! Mais dele, era o que necessitava. Ansiava por isso há meses!

\- _Boruto, por favor!_ \- Praticamente implorou. Ela sabia que ele entenderia. O sorriso torto adornando a expressão de pura luxúria lhe dizia que ele concederia seu desejo, mas não sem torturá-la antes da forma mais prazerosa possível.

Como adorava ouvir seu nome escapando por entre aqueles lábios rosados. O tom carregado de desejo da voz dela o incentivava a continuar movendo seu polegar, lentamente, ora fazendo pressão, ora traçando círculos. Os gemidos e suspiros da Uchiha acompanhavam a alternância dos seus movimentos. Deslizou um dedo, adentrando a umidade, e sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer ainda mais alto. Já não aguentava mais, exatamente como ele.

Puxou-a pela nuca com ferocidade, trazendo os lábios vermelhos de encontro ao seus. Tomou-os outra vez, travando uma deliciosa batalha com a língua dela, ao mesmo tempo em que unia seus corpos num só. Sentiu-se envolvido pelo calor de sua intimidade e moveu os quadris de encontro aos dela, fazendo-a gritar de prazer. Intenso, rápido e com força, enterrando-se profundamente em seu interior.

Sarada arranhou suas costas a medida que as estocadas alcançaram um ritmo mais voraz. Os olhos revelavam muito mais que seus doujutsus, deixavam clara a intensidade do sentimento que os ligava. Transbordavam amor em seu estado mais puro.

Ela mordeu o lábio com força, antes de gritar seu nome a plenos pulmões quando seu corpo atingiu o estado máximo do êxtase. Boruto, sem se conter, seguiu-a no clímax, tombando exausto sobre o corpo ainda convulsionante da Uchiha.

Ela o abraçou com mãos trêmulas, envolvendo seu torso e trazendo seu rosto junto ao peito. Carinhosamente, beijou os fios loiros no topo de sua cabeça.

\- _Eu te amo, Boruto-baka!_ _Obrigada por cuidar de mim!_ \- Sussurrou ela. O loiro riu e aninhou-se em seu abraço.

\- _Sabe muito bem que_ _eu também amo você Hokage-sama!_ _E é sempre um prazer, amor._ \- Confessou, desejando nunca mais deixá-la, embora soubesse que não tardaria em ter de partir outra vez. Mesmo que lhe custasse caro perder todo esse tempo precioso junto dela, faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-la. Seria sempre seu Sasaukage.

Entrelaçados, deixaram-se levar pelo sono sublime que têm os amantes, após compartilhar da mais prazenteira união. Era bom finalmente poder dormir sem se preocupar com mais nada, afinal, nos braços dela, estava em casa.

* * *

Agradeço à todos que chegaram até aqui e me prestigiaram com a leitura desta One! Sintam-se à vontade para deixar comentários, críticas e sugestões a respeito da história! Ja ne! ;*


End file.
